Der Geschmack von Erdbeeren
by Zimtkeks
Summary: „Ich weiß das du da bist. Wo steckst du, verdammt? Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du auch bist." Sie wusste das er da war. Sie sah zwar nichts, dennoch roch sie ihn, witterte den Hass und den vermeintlichen Triumph, es drang ihm aus sämtlichen Poren. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, das sie ihn direkt zu ihren Freunden führen würde? - Klaroline; Spoiler: TVD 5x12 & TO Season 01


- Prolog -

Das taufeuchte Gras unter ihren nackten Füßen war angenehm kühl, ihr bodenlanges Leinenkleid wehte im Wind. Der Atem kam ihr stoßweise über die Lippen, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Das Blut pumpte durch ihre Adern und hinterließ ein unangenehmes Pochen hinter den Schläfen. Ihre Beine waren schwer und müde.

Sie musste weiter. Sie durfte nicht rasten, nicht stehen bleiben und hoffen, das sie ihn abgehängt hatte. Sie war schneller als er, schneller als jeder andere. Ob Mensch oder Vampir, das war egal, sie war schneller. Sie konnte sich immer auf ihre Beine verlassen, schon als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, war sie alles und jedem davon gelaufen. So war sie allen Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg gegangen.

Das Knacken einiger Äste ein paar Meter hinter ihr, ließ sie panisch herumfahren. Suchend ließ sie ihre scharfen Augen über die Umgebung wandern. Grün-gelbe Gräser, dichte Büsche, blaue und weiße Blüten, graubraune Bäume, glitzernder Tau und leichter Nebel im Morgengrauen. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, nichts was falsch am Platz war. Die Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt und die Muskeln hatte sie kampfbereit angespannt.

„Ich weiß das du da bist. Wo steckst du, verdammt? Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du auch bist." Sie wusste das er da war. Sie sah zwar nichts, dennoch roch sie ihn, witterte den Hass und den vermeintlichen Triumph, es drang ihm aus sämtlichen Poren. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, das sie ihn direkt zu ihren Freunden führen würde?

Ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen, wenn auch überheblichen Grinsen. Sie würde ihm diesen Sieg nicht gönnen. Noch einmal suchte sie die Umgebung ab, strich sich die dunkelblonden langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, drehte sich um, raffte ihr Kleid und verschwand so schnell, dass das menschliche Auge nur eine verschwommene Gestalt hätte ausmachen können. Raus aus den Wald und weiter in Richtung Küste.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sich die tosende See vor ihr erstreckte. Sie stand am Rand einer 5 km langen Klippe. Sie spürte die salzige Luft auf ihrem erröteten Gesicht. Ein unbeherrschtes Gefühl der Freiheit senkte sich über ihren Geist.

Das Kreischen dutzender Möwen und das brechen der gewaltigen Wellen, übertönten beinahe das gehässige Lachen hinter ihrem Rücken. Die heisere Stimme kannte sie nur zu gut. „Endlich habe ich dich, du Hexe!"

Ein beinahe amüsiertes Lachen entfloh ihrer Kehle. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihrem vermeintlich verhassten Gegner.

„Du weißt doch, das ich das schon lange nicht mehr bin...so unglaublich viele Jahre nicht mehr."

„Und wir beide wissen, das es so nicht mehr ganz stimmt, nicht? Du bist kein normaler Vampir, oder? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Etwas, was du niemals verstehen würdest, aber..." Unsanft wurde sie in ihrem Satz unterbrochen.

„Dämon, sieh mich an." Wie verlangt drehte sie sich um. Sie wusste das sie gemeint war. Wie sehr sein Anblick sie schmerzte. Dunkelbraune Augen, zu schmalen Strichen zusammen gepresste Lippen, bronzefarbene Haut, die auf seine südländische Herkunft schließen ließ.

Er war von schlanker Statur, man konnte ihn durchaus als attraktiv bezeichnen. David Martinez hatte sie quer durch das Land gejagt, in der aberwitzigen Hoffnung, sie würde ihn zu ihrer Familie führen. Nie war er auch nur in der Nähe ihrer Liebsten gekommen und jetzt stand sie hier, am Rande der Klippe und wusste, das es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie würde es beenden. Zumindest würde er dies annehmen müssen.

„Hier endet es, David. Du wirst niemals erfahren wo sie sind. Meine Familie, meine Verwandten und Freunde, werde ich auf ewig deinen Händen entziehen. Nur ich weiß, wo sie sind und wie man sie aufspüren kann... und weißt du wieso?" Sie sah David mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen herausfordernd an. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort. „Weil ich sie versteckt habe...ich habe sie mit Zaubern belegt, die keine Hexe jemals aufheben kann...und selbst mein Tod, der mir unweigerlich bevorsteht, ändert nichts an dieser Tatsache, nur...nur das ich diesen Zauber, samt seiner Aufhebung mit ins Grab nehmen werde. Und du, David, kannst nichts dagegen tun."

Sie war mit jedem Wort, des letzten Satzes, einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Mit jedem Schritt kam sie dem Abgrund näher und mit jedem ihrer Schritte, wurde ihr Gegenüber blasser. Er sah den Ernst in ihren Augen, in ihrer Körpersprache und wusste das er nur Aufgeben konnte, wenn er ihre Leute noch finden und sie vielleicht noch retten wollte.

„Stopp! Bitte..." Einen kurzen Augenblick lang, glaubte sie den Mann zu erkennen, die sie einmal kannte und liebte. Und doch würde sie nicht mehr darauf hereinfallen. Nie mehr.

„Du hast auch nie aufgehört, als meine Schwester um Gnade bettelte...wieso sollte ich also dir diese Gnade erweisen?...Wieso sollte ich dir meine Liebsten ausliefern? Das werde ich nie tun...Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich liebte. Du bist von Hass und Neid zerfressen. Voller Missgunst und Abneigung. Ich werde dir den Grund deiner Existenz nun nehmen." Nur noch ein Schritt trennte sie von einem Sturz in 300 Meter Tiefe. Das würde wehtun. Sie spürte jetzt schon jeden gebrochenen und gesplitterten Knochen in ihrem Leib, noch bevor sie überhaupt gesprungen war.

Davids Gesichtsausdruck, eben noch verzweifelt und bittend, nahm einen selbstsicheren Ausdruck an. „Du kannst nicht sterben...ein Vampir stirbt durch solch einen Sturz nicht. Und ich werde dich immer und überall finden..."

„Wer sagt dir, das ich noch ein Vampir bin?" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich rückwärts in die Tiefe fallen. Das letzte was sie hörte bevor David aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwand war ein verzerrter, aus purer Verzweiflung erwachsener Schrei und ihren Namen. Ana Morales.


End file.
